Spring Fever
by Teyashi
Summary: Beast Boy never liked mornings. That's why he always tries to sleep though them. Strange things happen between 4:00 and 8:30. Litttle does he know of how true this is, and what does this have to do with the first days of spring?
1. Chapter 1

_Isn't the world supposed to end?_

Teyashi: A Saturday afternoon, computers, and a mild case of psychosis makes for some fun ideas, much like this one. I don't own Teen Titans, Red Dwarf, or Monty Python's Flying Circus. I only wish I did.

=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=

Spring was in the air, and this had Robin worried. As he sat in the kitchen eating breakfast, the only thing he could think of was that it was the first day of spring. He had been dreading this for many months now, but he and Cyborg had prepared for it. It was early December when Cyborg had first told him of the possibility of Beast Boy going into heat. They weren't sure if he would, but they had to take precautions, at least for Raven and Starfire's sakes. Cyborg walked in from the garage and nodded to Robin. It was all prepared, just in case. Tranquilizers, secure room, and an albatross…ok, the albatross they happened to get at a movie one time being sold in the aisle during an intermission, oddly enough. None the less, they were prepared.

It was then that Beast boy walked in, a very unusual thing as it was still early, and the idea of the green elf up before 11:00 was funky indeed. "Friend Beast Boy, It is quite unusual for you too be awake at this hour, but a joyous thing indeed," Starfire trilled.

"Thanks, Star," Beast Boy said groggily, "I had a hell of a time trying to sleep last night. I had drank a couple cans of Monster around three pm., and spilled a little on my arm which attempted to eat through me, and was up until two am." He then sat down at the table and began to put margarine on some toast, passed to him by a still somewhat nervous Cyborg.

"Thanks Cy."

"No problem dude. Just wanted to make sure everything was fine."

"Hold on for minute Cy," BB said before getting up, looking around, opening a window in the kitchen, and sitting down again, "Don't worry man. When it comes to me, I'm always fine," he said, punctuated by flexing his arms. Then he put his hands over his head and braced for impact. But the pain never came, and instead he heard the sound of giggling. He whipped around to see that his suspicion was true. It was Raven. Raven had just laughed, albeit only a little, at a Beast Boy joke. Everyone's jaw, apart from Raven's, immediately hit the floor. Then, as if the previous wasn't strange enough, she looked at them like they were all crazy. Beast Boy went to the same kitchen window, looked out a bit, shut it, and walked back to the others.

"Ok, seeing as the world isn't ending, we have only two remaining options. Either she's a Raven imposter, or they're now putting Mary-Jane in (finger quotes) herbal tea." This statement was followed by further giggling from Raven, which while he like the idea of her laughing for once, still found a little disturbing. Then as if this morning wasn't already strange, Starfire then glided up to him and took a big whiff of his chest. Beast Boy stumbled back a bit after this sudden invasion of personal space with a puzzled look on his face.

"Sorry friend Beast Boy," Starfire said, a little embarrassed, "You just smell very good this morning."

"I'm going back to bed. This 'morning' thing isn't all it's cracked up to be. I should be back around noon, a time I'm more familiar with, to investigate this latest batch of crazy." Beast Boy then walked out of the kitchen towards his room. Robin then pulled Cyborg in close.

"Raven is acting really strange, as is Starfire. I think I'm going to have to use Titans Directive 1742!" Robin whispered.

"1742!" Cyborg said shocked, "You mean 'Any titan found sniffing the seat of the exercise bicycle is to be dismissed without a trial'? An important rule, but kinda irrelevant right now."

"1743 then."

"Oh, 'Titans exhibiting strange behavior can be given mandatory 24-hour monitoring. Good plan but for two slight drawbacks."

"What?"

"One: If you try to surveillance Raven, she'll kill you. Two: If you try to surveillance Raven, she'll kill you. I know technically it's only one flaw, but it's such a big one, that it's worth mentioning twice."

"Good point well made. I have a feeling this will only get worse from here."

=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=

Teyashi: Short first chapter, but it gets better. And now on BBC 3, Ethel the Frog.


	2. Chapter 2

_Getting to be Close_

Teyashi: Welcome back to the only fan fiction made entirely of Disturbed and Monster. I don't own Teen Titans, Monster energy, Disturbed, WWE, Monty Python's Flying Circus, or Red Dwarf.

=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=

Beast Boy rolled over to look at his clock. The bright red numbers showed 11:51. He smiled, knowing he was now back in his comfort zone. He then sat up quickly, smacking his head on the top bunk, having forgotten that it was there. Shaking off the cobwebs in his head, he sat up and looked around at his room. It pretty much looked like his dresser and bookshelf exploded, even though they sat against the wall as unexploded as ever. He got up out of bed and got dressed knowing that he had a lot of work to do today after the whole "Morning" experience. Having already showered the first time he woke up, he walked out of his room and almost ran into Raven right outside his door. "Whoa, sorry Rae. I don't see you there."

"It's Raven, Beast Boy," Raven admonished

"Sorry Raven. Look, about earlier…" Beast Boy began.

"I understand. It's not often I laugh at all, none the less at your jokes. But when they're actually funny, I laugh. I was actually looking for you myself. I just wanted to thank you for try so hard to cheer me up. The incident this morning made me realize why you do what you do, and you're a good friend for trying to keep me in good spirits."

"It's no problem. I hope we can be closer friends now," Beast Boy reacted, but followed by making a huge mistake, he put his hand on her shoulder. He immediately pulled it back, realizing his mistake.

"Well, you held on to my good mood for as long as possible," Raven muttered, "I'm assuming you know what is going to happen and why?"

"Out my window for touching you, right?"

"Yes, Azerath Metrion Zinthos!!!"

Meanwhile, Starfire was calmly walking along the beach, inhaling the fresh sea breeze. All of a sudden she heard the sound of braking glass, and as Stone Cold was retired (She's a wrestling fan, shocking as it is.) she figured Beast Boy would soon be arriving after a Raven-fueled ejection. Soon she also heard a sickening crack as Beast Boy landed on a large rock to the left of her. She ran over, concerned about his health. "Friend Beast Boy, are you alright?" She asked.

"To be quite honest, yes. I always land on this rock, and after a while it has less of an unexpected value. I'll probably stay here for a few minutes before leaving, as it's better for my back if I wait to snap it back into place." Beast Boy replied.

"Oh, thank goodness. I thought for a minute friend Beast Boy was seriously hurt. Well, I have to get inside, as it is my turn on dish duty. Bye Friend Beast Boy!"

"Later Star," Beast Boy said as Starfire began to run back to the tower. He then relaxed and began to stare out at the ocean.

Raven was in the kitchen, about to begin making lunch, when Starfire flew in and started on the dishes. "Hello, Friend Raven! How are you today?" Starfire asked, her trademark grin still on her face as she began to scrub a plate that had grime on it so old that almost gained sentience.

"Usual. Where have you been all afternoon?" Raven replied.

"Strolling on the beach, Friend Raven. I find it most relaxing. Friend Beast Boy is there right now, laying on the rock he always lands on after falling out of a window."

"That's…Wait; did you say 'laying on the rock he always lands on'?" Raven asked a look of concern on her face.

"Yes. Apparently Friend Beast Boy has landed on the same rock every time you have ejected him from the window," Starfire replied and, much to Raven's disturbance, still smileing.

"I'll see you later Star, I have to check on something," Raven said hastily as she ran out of the kitchen.

As Raven arrived on the beach, she saw Beast Boy not only laying a rock but seemingly bent around it. "Oh my god, Beast Boy," She said, walking up the awkwardly relaxed teen.

"Hey Raven, what's up?" Beast Boy replied nonchalantly.

"What do you mean 'What's up'? You're bent over a boulder!"

"It's alright, but speaking of which…" Beast boy then got off the rock and cracked his back with a sound that makes anything with a skeleton, exo- or endo-, wince. The green teen then smiled and said, "There, good as new." All of a sudden, Raven was overcome with an immense sense of guilt.

"Oh, Beast Boy!" she cried out, latching onto him and beginning to cry into his chest. Our green changeling, while shocked at first, quickly recovered and tried to comfort the distressed Raven.

By the time he had managed to calm her down, they were almost late to lunch. Throughout lunch, Robin couldn't define it, but Raven seemed happier somehow. She was even making small talk with Beast boy. Robin wasn't shy about his faults. He knew he was obsessive, officious, and overbearing, but he also was a great tactician. This all stemmed from his most noticeable trait. He is observant. It is only for this reason that he noticed something to give him pause. While leaving, Beast boy patted Raven on the shoulder. This was made all the more surprising by Raven's reaction. Rather than giving a threat, throwing him out a window, or anything of the like, she simply nodded in this general direction as he left. Before he could investigate, though, his arm was grabbed by Starfire. "Friend Robin, you promised to go shopping with me today. I trust you did not forget."

"That's right," Robin said, "I'll see you later guys." With that the two left for town.

"I've got to do some repairs on the T-Car today. She got a little messed up in the last attack," Cyborg stated as he left for the garage. Left alone in the kitchen, Raven decide to have cup of tea and try to sort out what happened earlier that day in her mind.

Meanwhile, Beast boy had entered the Tower's media room and began searching the DVD cabinet. 'Now where did I put season 7?' Beast boy thought, continuing to search the disorganized cabinet, "There you are!" he said, box in hand.

About ten minutes later, Raven was headed to her room when she heard strange voices from the media room. "It is possible for a Hologram to die, sir," a cultured voice said. This was followed by panicked and struggling breathing. "Your T-count," the cultured voice continued, "the hologramatic equivalent of blood pressure, is higher than a hippy on the third day of an open air festival!" At this point the wheezing got worse. "So if you don't want to have a total electronic aneurism, I suggest you start on a program of relaxation immediately!"

"So you thought the best way to start this relaxation was to tell me my brain is about to explode?" a whiny voice replied. At this point Raven walked in to see Beast boy sitting on the couch and watching a sitcom of sorts.

"What's up Raven?" Beast boy asked, turned around to see her.

"Nothing much," Raven replied, "What show is that?"

"Red Dwarf," Beast boy said, shifting aside to make room for Raven, "I told you guys about it after the last Mad Mod incident." Raven shivered.

"I'd prefer to forget that point in my life."

_Flashback (__In standard yellow-brown visual filter)_

_Raven, Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg were hanging from separate cages over a thirty-thousand gallon caldron of boiling oil on what seemed to be the set of an over the top British game show. About twenty feet away, "Quiz Master" Mod was standing behind a large podium with a handful of note cards, and about another ten feet away, Beast boy stood behind a slightly smaller podium. Raven had recently been standing there, but she was placed over the boiling oil for being unable to say the exact date and place of the signing of the Magna Carta. It was now Beast boy's turn, and thus Raven had resigned herself to die._

_"Alright then, Squire," Quiz Master Mod began, "Choose your category!"_

_"Entertainment for all five of our asses!" Beast boy replied, all smiles._

_"Your funeral, Squire," Mod commented, "In the First episode of Season three of Red Dwarf, Kryten mentions having once known an android with computer senility. What was his name, and what did he prefer to be called?"_

_Beast boy responded without pause. "His name was Gilbert, but he preferred to be known as Ramses Niblick the Third Kerplunk Kerplunk Whoops Where's My Thribble."_

_Mod suddenly had a look of total shock on his face. "T-T-That's correct." He then pushed a button on the podium that said 'Correct Answer' and fell backwards repeatedly muttering "How could he have known?" The rest of the Titans were safely released on stage._

_End of Flashback_

"That guy needs to be on some serious medication," Beast boy replied, "So, wanna watch with me?"

"On one condition," Raven said, going around to the front of the couch.

"What?"

"Call me…Rae," Raven said, looking a little embarrassed. She then saw Beast boy smile in a way that few people will ever see. It showed a sort of satisfaction one gets when their life's work is coming to fruition.

"Deal, Rae," Beast boy said as Raven took the seat next to him. He spread his arms on the back of the couch and continued to watch. Raven secretly sniffed one of Beast boy's arms and thought 'Starfire was right. He does smell nice today.'

=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=

Teyashi: Man, this took awhile. I've been swamped by finals review, but a quick bout with the flu gave me the time I needed. By the way, is it bad to drink milk when you're sick? Either way, You don't want to miss the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

_All That Mumbo Jumbo_

Teyashi: Yes, I'm back! And this time, it won't take almost a year! The story, I realized had two problems. First, there were some details that were incorrect in the earlier chapter. Having been unable to watch the show in a while, it is only natural that some things are a little off, but I will leave them as is. I have always believed that someone's mistakes are as much a part of them as their successes. That and it would be a hassle to change them. Second, it was looking a mite predictable. Now, that I will fix. Take it, Jinx!

Jinx: Teyashi doesn't own Teen Titans, Red Dwarf, I Can't Believe It's Not Butter, or Monty Python's Flying Circus.

#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#

Raven was still a bit shocked at what she was doing. She was still in on the couch, next to Beast boy, watching a bizarre British show, and enjoying herself. As an empath, she was used to being aware of other emotions but in this case it was still a surprise. Beast boy felt like he could live this moment for the rest of his life and be happy, and Raven knew this. What she found most disturbing was that she felt…happy. She wasn't supposed to feel anything, it was too dangerous. 'But if that's true,' Raven thought, 'then why did nothing happen at the beach? I can't remember being more emotional, but nothing exploded, nothing went flying, nothing even moved. What's going on?' She was suddenly pulled from her introspection by the alarm siren.

"The city's under attack!" Beast boy yelled, vaulting the couch, "Come on Rae, it's hero time." Raven nodded as they went down stairs to get Cyborg. They ran into the mechanical ally on a lower level.

"Come on guys," Cyborg yelled, headed to the garage level, "Robin and Star are there already. Let's move!" They then all jumped into the T-Car and headed for downtown Jump City.

About two hours later (Because I said so), the Titans had managed to subdue Mumbo, who had attempted to hijack a furniture factory. Raven and Beast boy were pushing Mumbo into the police cruiser, Robin was dealing with the press, Cyborg was talking to the factory owners about the massive collateral damages, and Starfire was trying to avoid being quoted, as her previous interviews had lead to international incidents. As she walked the area of combat, she bumped into Mumbo's hat and wand. They had been disarmed from him at the end of the battle. She picked them up and suddenly became lost in thought. Meanwhile, Raven and Beast boy had finished loading the mad magician into the squad car with the usual cries of revenge that all villains give when their caught. Upon seeing Starfire staring out into space, they approached her. "Star," Beast boy began quizzically, "if this is about the same thing that confused you last week, I'm telling you the truth. It really isn't butter." Starfire suddenly snapped out of her trance like state and looked at the comical changeling with unadulterated excitement.

"Friend Beast boy, Friend Raven, I have had the most glorious of ideas! Tell Friend Robin and Friend Cyborg that I had to return to the tower at soon as possible," Starfire exclaimed before flying off in the direction of Titans Tower.

"What was that about?" Raven asked.

"I don't know," Beast boy replied, "but whatever it is, she was really enthusiastic about it."

"Two questions, Beast boy. One, when is she not enthusiastic? Two, since when do you know the word 'enthusiastic'?"

"Ok, that seriously hurts," Beast boy said comedicly as they headed back to the rest of the group, "John Cleese may not be the next Shakespeare, but he does have a high standard of vocabulary."

"Who's John Cleese?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

For the Titans, the drive home was either relaxing or nerve racking, depending on whether you were in the back or front seats. Beast boy was relaxed as another villain was behind bars, in the rear of the car, next to Raven who found BB's mellow to be contagious. Robin was riding shotgun and fretting over what Starfire meant by 'most glorious idea', and Cyborg was reviewing over the complete maintenance check and new paint job he would have to do after the T-Car had taken sustained damage from Mumbo's 'Rabbit Cannon'. Meanwhile, at the tower, Starfire had found the papers she was looking for ad was headed down several flights of stairs, smiling to herself over her most glorious idea to date.

The Titans, minus Starfire, returned to what seem like an empty home. "Starfire, you here? Starfire?!" Robin shouted soon after walking in, but receiving no response.

"Guys, I think I found something," Beast Boy said pointing to a pink laptop sitting on the coffee table. "It's Starfire's, and it's still on." He flipped it open to see something strange. Cyborg looked over to see something that he found unfathomable.

"Wait a minute, Mumbo has a website?!" Cy yelled in confusion

"Dude, even I have a website." BB responded.

"You made yourself a website?" Raven asked.

"No," BB stated, going around the table to where Raven was, "It was made by my Japanese fan club apparently. Kinda creepy, thanks to the fact that they have pictures of me sleeping taken from outside my window. I can't even tell what the captions say because they're all in Japanese!"

"Guys, I think I know why Mumbo was attacking a furniture factory of all places." Cy suddenly said (Say that three times fast.)

"Why?" Robin asked, looking over Cyborg's shoulder as he looked over the site.

"It says in his blog that he's going to start selling wands over EBay. The factory was probably going to be retrofitted to make those wands of his. He even has a link to instructions on how to use them on PDF." It was then that everyone's faces fell into a sudden and deathly realization. One by one, Cyborg, Raven, Robin, and Beast boy (in that order) came to the same conclusion. "Starfire is loose in the tower…"

"…with a wand of unknown power…"

"…instructions on its use…"

"…and a big idea." Now don't get me wrong, it wasn't that they didn't trust her. She just had a tendency to get overexcited and misinterpret a few things, which now had the capability to wipe out the universe.

"Cy," Robin said, "can you trace Star's communicator?"

"Yeah, she's in the caves below the tower." They all headed to the stairs, as the elevator didn't go down that far. At the bottom, they saw something that was even odd coming from Starfire's book. She was balancing Mumbo's wand on her nose like a seal with a ball, standing at the foot of Terra's Memorial. Beast Boy, being the only one brave enough and foolish enough, walked up to where Starfire was performing this insane ritual.

"Star, what the hell are you doing?" BB asked as Starfire flipped the wand off her nose and spun it around her finger.

"It is not that difficult, friend Beast Boy. It is just like the Gyth'nar baton dance I did so much back on Tamaran." She then took the wand in hand and tapped the frozen form of the fallen hero/villain. Suddenly a bright yellow light seemed to explode out from the statue, pretty much blinding everyone in the room for a few seconds, apart from Beast Boy who had averted his eyes and braced for possible explosion. As their vision cleared, they saw Beast Boy hold Terra, now freed from her rocky tomb and oddly in her titan uniform.

"Guys," BB said, his voice trembling with emotion, "She's back. Starfire brought her back!"

"While that is amazing, I still have to call on Titan directive 68250." Robin stated.

"68250, but we can't do that without at least one live chicken and a Rabbi." Cy said confused

"That's not what I…"

"I technically am qualified to perform the ceremony, but I can't see the logic in sacrificing poultry right now."

"Forget it. Let's drop Terra off in the medic-bay and head to the conference room. We need to discuss something."

#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#

Teyashi: That's right, I went there. I know people may not see it as the best idea but I stand by it. I made Cyborg qualified to be a Rabbi. Oh, and the Terra thing should all pan out. Good night and Shumanalya-Shumalaha!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Some Things Never Change**_

Teyashi: For some reason, I find myself at an impasse. While I am working on this, I'm also showing progress on the next chapter of An Enigma in Itself, so I have to divide my little time spent taking anything seriously between two mediums. Thus is life. I also apologize for the length of time between updates, as my computer has gone bat-shit insane. And now…

Kid Flash: Teyashi doesn't own Teen Titans, Red Dwarf, or Monty Python's Flying Circus.

#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#

The Titans dropped off the unconscious Terra in the med-bay before heading to the meeting chamber. The meeting chamber was a severe and morose looking affair. Dull, steel gray walls and black tile floors gave it a sense of unfeeling bureaucracy as well as a creepy echo. The room was dominated by a large, round, black table surrounded by five black leather chairs. As the titans entered they all sat down in their usual order. First Robin, then Starfire to his right, followed by Raven, Beast Boy, and finally Cyborg.

"Now that we're all here," Robin began, "I'd like to enact Titan Directive 979."

"You mean 'Any work done by a version of any Titan in an alternate dimension cannot be claimed as overtime'," Cyborg asked, looking very confused, "I did that once on a dare, why do you have to bring that up now of all times?"

"It never fails does it? I'm talking about how in the issue of a possible Titan being a security threat, the senior officer will render a verdict of leaving or staying based on peer review," Robin said, looking irritated.

"Oh, 997 then."

"Right. Anyway, I've called you all here for your opinions on the situation. The facts are these: We had located Terra originally quite some time ago and offered her a spot in the Teen Titans. A short time later, she left after it was revealed that she had little control over her powers of Geokinesis. Some time during her period of being AWOL, she came into contact with one Slade Wilson and agreed to render services to him in exchange for aid in control of her powers. One of the known services was an agreement to become a covert agent in the Teen Titans. She later rejoined the Titans and began sending him information regarding security codes and programming to Slade for use in a later planned attack. On the day of said attack, she reviled her alliance with Slade and left. Later on, with the aid of Slade's technology, staged an attack on Jump City in order to cover up Slade's plans to drop Titans Tower into the earth's mantle. However, she decided to kill Slade and sacrifice herself to save the Tower. Personally, I feel she should leave. What are your opinions?"

"I feel Friend Terra should stay," Starfire said looking concerned, "Why do you think we should turn her away Robin?"

"Well firstly, she nearly got us all killed."

"Come on man, we've all done that," Beast Boy stated, "Need I remind you of the Beast? Or about the Hive Infiltration Incident? Red-X ring any bells? How about the Chrysalis Eater? Let's not forget meeting Raven's dad. We've all nearly killed each other, but we all made up for it and saved our collective backsides. Terra may have endangered us, like we all have, but she actually sacrificed her life for us. I vote she stays."

"Secondly, she divulged important Titan secrets for personal gain," Robin continued.

"Dude, low blow," Cyborg commented, "I know she made a deal for the info in exchange for control of her powers, but from what I could tell the deal was sprung on her after he trained her. Had she simply dropped him like dead fish after she needed him, I wouldn't know what to think of her. While what she did was wrong, it may have been the most right of choices she had. I'm in for her staying."

"Finally, there was her association with one of our most dangerous criminals, Slade," Robin concluded.

"Well, given her situation at the time," Raven interjected, "I can honestly say anyone of us would have done the same thing. I think she should stay."

"Raven, I don't think you should speak for others like that," Robin stated, "I know I wouldn't have done that."

"That's because you don't know what it's like to have powers, none the less one's you can't control," Raven replied spitefully.

"Besides, you should know how convincing Slade is more than any of any of us," Beast Boy added. Robin's eyes suddenly went wider than thought possible as he stared at Beast Boy.

"Everyone," Robin said, barely containing his anger, "I need to have a quick discussion with Beast Boy, just the two of us." As they filed out they could see the look on Beast Boy's face. It gave a distinct sense of 'I'm fucked'. After they left and the door closed, Robin stalked up to the green elf and yelled, "Who the Hell do you think you are?!" The look of fear suddenly disappeared as Beast Boy stood up from his chair and looked Robin dead in the eyes.

"I'm only going to warn you once Robin, so listen carefully. If you turn Terra away, Raven and I will be going with her, and yes I am that sure Raven will be leaving too. When Starfire sees us going, she'll want to leave with us, shocked at your callousness. Then Cyborg will come to you and try to reason with you, but it won't work. You're far too stubborn for that. So that will leave five who want Terra to stay and you who want her to leave." Robin was about to speak when Beast Boy continued, "Before you say something about being invaluable, I proved to be a more than able leader during the Brotherhood of Evil incident. So, if push comes to shove, you can be replaced." After this Beast Boy calmly walked towards the door, but then turned and said, "I'll expect the good news by tomorrow." He the left down toward the common room and shut the door behind him.

'God damn it,' Robin thought, punching the table, 'How could Beast Boy of all people have me over a barrel. I didn't think he knew how to spell blackmail none the less do it.'

Beast Boy quickly popped into the commons to say he did his best to calm Robin and he was going to check on Terra. Starfire, Raven, and Cyborg gave him a quick nod as they each went back to their own thoughts, all of which centered on the idea of Terra being forced to leave. Beast Boy walked into the med-bay, immediately seeing the prone form of Terra. He sat down on the chair next to her bed and quickly looked over the data on her condition. She was unconscious and her vital signs weren't good. Right now they were unsure how long until or if she would stabilize. He looked down at her and said, "Please don't leave me Terra. I've wait so long to see you again. Please don't leave again."

He started to stand up when he heard a familiar voice say, "I'm not going anywhere if I have a say in things." Beast Boy stopped in his tracks and turned around. Terra's eyes were open and she had a weak smile on her face.

"Terra!" Beast Boy immediately bent down and hugged her close. "I'm so glad to see you again."

"I'm glad to be back," Terra said, "How long was I gone?"

"Too long," BB replied, starting to cry a little, "Far too long. I was afraid we had lost you."

"What about the others?" She asked, genuine fear in her voice.

"Well, apart from Robin, they all can't wait to have you back. Don't worry about Robin though, I talked to him a bit and he should come around soon." Terra then, unexpectedly, sniffed his shoulder. "Sorry, just came back from a bit of superheroing and haven't had a chance for a shower."

"It's not a problem, you still smell really nice." Beast Boy was a tad confused about this for a second, but then thought about his cologne, and figured this was part of the 60% they talked about. He reluctantly let her go and stood up.

"Come on, just about everyone's waiting for you in the common room."

"Are you sure they want to see me?"

"Am I a ridiculous shade of green? Just follow me." He then lightly grabbed her wrist and led her out of the Medical bay and upstairs. She was still a bit apprehensive as they reached the door. He smiled at her and lightly squeezed her wrist to comfort her.

She took a deep breath and said, "Alright, let's go." Beast Boy opened the door, and led her in. Starfire, Raven, and Cyborg immediate turned to them. Terra was a little nervous until the others began to smile. It was then that Cyborg stood up and said, "Welcome back, Terra."

#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#

Teyashi: I know it's been a few months, and I'm sorry about the delay. To make it up to you guy's though, I want you to review and state a character not yet shown in the story. Highest voted gets a secret prize! But for now, Shumanalya-Shumalaha!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Things Just Got Complicated**_

Teyashi: After a long period of slumduggery (Whatever the hell that means), I have returned. For those of you who were offended by the waiting time, I apologize but I was without computer access for quite some time. In other news, the response to my poll was unanimous. All of the one votes went for Speedy, therefore he will be appearing in the story. In addition, I'm having him do the disclaimers. But as for the turnout in voting, I am disappoint. In addition, this story takes place prior to the final episode, while breaking the canon soundly over its knee.

Speedy: Teyashi does not own Teen Titans, because if he did I would have a better name.

=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=

Beast Boy sat on the couch and smiled as Terra was welcomed with open arms, (And in Starfire's case, a crushing hug and fifty questions in rapid succession,) by most of the team. His shoulders slumped a little when he thought about the current situation with Robin. Their relationship would never be the same after this, but he wasn't about to simply give up and lose another friend of his. Not again. He was soon snapped out of his thoughts by Cyborg. "Hard to believe she's finally back," Cyborg remarked, watching Terra answer Starfire's questions in groups of ten.

"Yeah, but I'm still worried about Robin though," Beast Boy said.

"He'll come around eventually," Cyborg replied, "It's scary to think about that suit Slade had Terra in, you know. Once she was in that armor, I can't say how much was Terra and how much was Slade." The reunion was suddenly interrupted by a loud siren. While most would think that this signaled trouble in jump city, this one was of a slightly lower tone than that. It meant that there was a call on the Emergency Titan Distress Line. Cyborg ran over to a consol in the back of the room and brought up the call on the main screen, (Which, thanks to a few modifications), now swiftly descended from the ceiling. An image of a mildly injured Speedy with a lot of smoke in the background appeared onscreen. "Speedy, what the hell happened?" Cyborg asked, shocked at the state of things there.

"You remember our last status report about that Explosivo girl?" Speedy asked.

"Yeah," Cyborg replied, "That crazy chick that could explode and pull herself back together at will. The report said she had been apprehended."

"Please don't tell me they put her in a cell that she could just blow up," Raven said, shaking her head.

"Then I won't tell you. None the less, she then attacked our base for revenge," Speedy continued, "As difficult as it was to stop her the first time, it seemed near impossible now. That is until she made a huge mistake. Her last explosion was close to the AC and the powerful fans blew her particles miles away in twelve different directions. The chances of her being able to pull herself together are really slim, but she did destroy most of our base in the process. Would it be alright if we stayed with you guys until our base gets fixed?"

"We'll have to ask Robin but I'm sure it'll be alright. We'll be expecting you soon," Cyborg replied, and then the television ascended back into the ceiling. He then turned to the rest of the team and said "I'm going to go see about Robin. I'll see you guys soon." With that he headed off to see their estranged leader.

"Well," Beast Boy commented "It looks like we're going to have a lot of company. C'mon Terra, let's get you settled in your room before Mas E Manos take it."

"Who?" Terra asked, now thoroughly confused.

"Teen Titans opened a branch office in Steel City. You'll get a chance to meet them soon. A lot of things have changed since you left," Beast Boy replied, "But don't worry; we'll have time to get you up to speed." With that the remaining Titans in the room left for the living quarters.

"And that's how the world almost ended. Again" BB concluded as they walked down the hallway of rooms. This was when they started past the Titans' individual rooms. "We left your room just as it was, Terra."

"You did?" Terra replied, touched at the gesture.

"Of course. You're one of the team," BB said as he entered Terra's room. As he said, it had remained unchanged since Terra had last seen it. She walked to the center of the room and turned to Beast Boy. "So," he remarked, "Do you like it?" Terra simply smiled and, on what appeared to be the verge of tears, threw her arms around Beast Boy. His face immediately lit up bright red. "W-w-w-what are you doing?"

"Thanking you, for not giving up on me." Raven simply stood by and watched, currently feeling mixed emotions. Part of her was glad for Terra's return, but another part of her felt that the hug was lasting a bit long for a simply grateful friend. Five minute passed and still no change from the two of them.

"Hey, Friend Beast Boy," Starfire interjected, "Isn't it earth tradition to celebrate the return of a loved one with the consumption of carbonated beverages and pizza?" With this Beast Boy and Terra suddenly snapped out of their trance like state and pulled away from each other, with BB bashfully scratching the back of his head.

"That's a good point Starfire," he replied, "I should go order some. What does everyone want? Anyone want to split my vegetarian?"

"I might as well," Raven stated.

"I'm in for it," Terra added, looking sideways at the dark empathy, "You can get something else, Raven."

"No, I want to see if Beast Boy's hype for it has any grounding," She replied.

"How about in the style of Hawaii for me?" Starfire commented.

"Ok, I'll get two veg, a Hawaiian, and a…" Beast Boy then gave a dramatic shudder, "Meat-lover's for Cy and Robin. Back in ten." With that, he headed out of the room and down the hall. After he left, Terra and Raven turned to each other.

"I didn't think you were into the whole vegetarian thing," the blond geomancer commented. Raven glared at her.

"A lot of things changed since you left. Maybe you should see what's around you before jumping in."

"I've gone nowhere I'm not welcomed to."

"Oh," Starfire suddenly said, "You two are in competition for the right to be dating Friend Beast Boy!" The two other girls blushed a little at that remark. "There is no need to be ashamed. He is a more than reasonable choice."

"Ok," Terra began, "So it's established we both want Beast Boy and as things stand, we are both on even terms."

"He is attracted to both of us," Raven continued, "but we have also both broken his heart and tried to kill him before." She had quite a twinge of guilt on the last statement. Terra was also ashamed at the last comment, mostly because of how true it was.

"Even so, Friend Beast Boy doesn't seem to hold it against either of you. I think he understands the inherent dangers and complications of the life we live as superheroes. Isn't this kind of acceptance and forgiveness that drew you to him originally?" Starfire asked. Raven nodded sagely and turned back to Terra.

"Alright, let's have an agreement right now. I don't want our competition to cause problems for the team. This is about Beast Boy's happiness, to causing suffering to each other. Civility and respect will be maintained at all times, and we won't try to undermine the other's work." Raven held out her hand to Terra. With minimal hesitation, they shook on the deal and left for the common room with Starfire in tow.

Beast Boy swiftly returned with the pizzas in a stack and was having trouble seeing past them. He stumbled past the large couch towards the kitchen, where he set his cheesy payload on the countertop. He spun around with his hands cupped around his mouth, ready to call everyone down, when he saw the crew sans Robin was already sitting on the couch. "Where's our 'intrepid leader'? It's not like him to miss pizza."

"He's on another one of his obsessive investigations. Apparently Mumbo ALREADY escaped custody and Robin really wants to avoid another fiasco. He should be down later. On a more pressing matter, what will it take to get you to at least TRY meat?" Cyborg asked, heading to the deposited boxes.

"Eat your left arm then we'll talk. I've been every animal you've ever eaten at some point or another," BB replied. With that aside, the feasting began with gusto. Raven was actually surprised. Vegetarian pizza wasn't half bad. Mid-meal, Cyborg had a revelation. This was particularly jarring as it takes quite a bit to pull his mind from the solid happiness that is meat. Raven was making small talk with Beast Boy and Terra. He knew Raven was starting to make progress in the whole 'Social interaction' thing, but the amount of progress she made the last sixteen hours was nothing short of astounding. This line of thought brought him to a second conclusion. Raven, Terra and Beast Boy only seemed interested in chatting with Raven, Terra, and Beast Boy. Sure, his green friend would swing the occasional question or comment his way, but it would inevitably lead back to the three of them. His next thought was simply 'Whatever's going on can wait until later' before returning to his tasty mistress. He figured the Titans east would be showing up tomorrow morning, which could only mean one thing: He gets to see Bee again!

Meanwhile, Robin was once again stooped over his desk in deep contemplation. Not over any villain, but over his green ally. He seemed to be at the epicenter of a lot of strangeness lately, and would deserve a little more observation.

=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=

Teyashi: Yes! It has finally arrived! An update! I told you I wasn't dead! If you have any suggestions, comments, or complaints, review. I don't know what else to say, my telepathy license expired. So, reviews are my only way of knowing what you think of it. Titans East will show up in the next chapter, so stay tuned.


End file.
